Claw clips have been developed for hair styling that grip the hair using a spring force. However, if the spring force is increased, the clip can become difficult to open. Accordingly, it is desirable to have relatively long lever arms provided by long handles, so that the clip can be easily opened by a user. One problem posed by such long handles is that they can be unsightly and therefore detract from the appearance of the clip. Another problem is that the lever arms can extend out far enough to cause the clip to bump up against objects such as, for example, a car headrest.